Sad Romance
by Setsukira
Summary: erreur corrigée  à la base cette fics devait être avec des personnages différents mais j'ai voulu après beaucoup de réflexion la faire avec Sebastian et Pluto !


_**Love**_

« Je t'aime. » Je me souviens du jour où je lui ai dit. Je me souviens de son visage à ce moment.

Je me souviens. . .

C'était un jour blanc, il faisait froid, la neige tombait sans bruit sur le sol disparaissant. La nuit commençait à chasser le jour, les cours se finissaient, les élèves emmitouflés allaient affronter le froid glacial de l'hiver. Ils ressemblaient à des boules de fourrures, roulant sur la neige, ils se fondaient dans le décor clair obscur des rues hasardeuses. Deux jeunes hommes attendaient patiemment leur bus à l'écart des autres. L'un était assez grand et avait des cheveux blancs, l'autre était plus petit et avait des cheveux noirs coiffés en piques. Le regard du premier était sans vie, ses yeux bleus à moitiés fermés insistaient sur ce regard vide. Le deuxième avait un regard éteint, fatigué, ses yeux sombres se noyaient dans les ténèbres nocturnes.

Le bus arriva avec, comme d'habitude, un quart d'heure de retard. Les deux garçons sortirent leur cartes d'abonnement, ils les montrèrent au chauffeur, il acquiesça. Ils allèrent s'assoir au fond du véhicule. Les deux écoutaient la musique de leur baladeur MP3, ils regardaient, à travers la vitre, la neige tombant continuellement. Une trentaine de minutes après, arrivés à leur arrêt, ils descendirent et prirent la même direction. Entre temps, la neige avait finalement cesser de tomber, à l'inverse un vent violent venait de se réveiller, faisant virevolter les doux flocons. Leurs pas, dans la neige blanche s'effaçait doucement, réduisant le passé à néant, une époque heureuse disparaissait. La volonté de retourner à cette époque mourrait silencieusement en eux, ils avancent, seul, vers l'incertain. Le silence était lourd et pesant, ce même silence invivable régnait entre ces deux êtres, marchant seul, dans les rues glaciales de la ville. Ils arrivèrent dans un lotissement, calme et non éclairée, ils continuèrent leur route et atteignirent enfin une maison, le plus grand des deux ouvrit la porte en bois de chêne, il entra et se dévêtit de son surplus vestimentaire. L'autre garçon fit de même. Le garçon avec les cheveux blancs demanda à l'autre :

«- Sebastian, tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

- . . . Ouais, t'as du café ?

- Euh. . . j'crois.

- . . .Sérieux, même chez le grand Pluto y a pas de café. . . P'tain ça craint.

- Oh ! Ça va, hein ! . . . Ah ! Si ! J'ai, j'vais l'faire.»

Ils allèrent dans la cuisine, cette pièce était la plus petite de la maisonnée, il y avait au centre une table de fer avec dessus deux Mugs, Norita prit la cafetière, fit bouillir l'eau et mit en route le processus pour faire le café. En attendant, ils montèrent dans la chambre de Pluto. Elle était d'une taille moyenne, tapissée de posters de mangas, de groupes de musiques plus ou moins connus. Au milieu il y avait un lit en bois de chêne sur lequel reposait des draps blancs avec des motifs asiatiques. Shin alla s'assoir sur ce même lit, prit une télécommande, alluma la télé et démarra la console de jeu. Il y joua sans apercevoir le regard doux de Pluto, il se leva chercher les deux cafés. Il revint avec, passa un Mug à Sebastian et ils burent. Sebastian, après quelques temps prit la parole :

«- Au fait, tu voulais pas me parler de quelque chose ?

- Euh, si mais c'est pas urgent, enfin pas si pressant qu'ça. . .

- Pluto, tu sais, ça va faire quoi ? Dix huit ans qu'on se connait, on est comme des frères et y a pas de secret entre des frères, alors dis moi ce qui te tracasse. . . Ne me dis pas «rien» je ne connais que trop bien ce regard.

- Na, mais c'est bon ! C'est que dalle. . . J't'assure. . .

- Pluto, s'te plait, arrête de faire le gamin et dit moi c'qui va pas !

- Non, c'est nul et inintéressant !

- Pfff, tu fais chier ! Tu voulais m'en parler non ? Quand t'as quelque chose à dire tu le dis !

- . . .OK. . .ben. . .je . . .»

En commençant à parler sa voix se brisa, ses yeux devinrent humides, il rougissait et n'arrêtait pas de serrer ses mains. Sebastian le regardait étrangement, d'un coup il se sentit mal à l'aise d'avoir trop insisté, il ne voulait pas le mettre dans cette situation de mal aisance. Pluto se calma un peu et repris le souffle court :

«- Je. . .je. . .je peux pas, je peux pas de faire . . .ça.» Il murmura le dernier mot.

- Je sais pas c'que tu veux me dire, mais quoi que tu dises, si ça me concerne, rien ne pourra me faire changer la vision que j'ai de toi.

- Si ! Ça le fera et je ne veux pas !

- Qu'est ce qui le fera ? Dis moi !

- Non !

- Bon, j'me casse alors. . .»

Sebastian se leva d'un seul bon, énervé, non pas contre Pluto mais contre lui. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte de la chambre, sans réfléchir la main gauche de Pluto attrapa le bras droit de Sebastian. Celui-ci, étonné, se retourna et regarda son ami, Seb était toujours furieux, non pas contre son ami mais toujours contre lui pour l'avoir mit dans cette état. Le voir se refermer sur lui ainsi le faisait souffrir, il ne voulait pas ça ! Il voulais juste savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Pluto avait la tête baissée, il n'avait plus la force nécessaire pour la relever, des larmes perlaient sur ses joues et tombaient sur le sol rompant le silence qui régnait, encore une fois, entre les deux jeunes hommes. Seb le regardait, peu à peu son regard de braise se transforma en un regard mélancolique, sa poitrine le serrait fortement. Voir son «frère» comme ça lui faisait terriblement mal. Il s'accroupit, regarda don ami dans les yeux, il fit descendre ce dernier au même niveau que lui et le serra dans ses bras. Pluto explosa en sanglots, ne pouvant s'arrêter il mit sa tête sur l'épaule de Seb et se cacha le visage dans la capuche de son ami.

«- Je te demande pardon d'avoir insisté. . .

- T'excuses pas. . . c'est pas toi, c'est. . . je peux pas. . .

- Si, c'est de ma faute.

- Non,. . .désolé d'avoir. . . craqué.

- Stop ! Ne t'excuses plus ! J't'en supplie.

- . . . Désolé. . .

- Tu sais tu es désespérant. . . Mais bon t'es bien comme ça.»

Seb sourit, il arrêta de pleurer et essaya de sourire. Sa bouche était très humide, il avait du mal à déglutir, il se força et réussi à sourire. Ils étaient par terre, silencieux, ils se regardaient. Il se leva péniblement et se détourna de Seb, il respirait vite et par accoup , il se calma et murmura :

«- Je t'aime. . .

- Pardon ? T'as dit un truc ?

- Je t'aime. . .

- Quoi ? Plut. . .

- Je t'aime ! »

Le silence retomba dans la pièce, Pluto avait les bras le long du corps et ses poings étaient serrés, droit comme un « i », la tête baissée. Seb lui était sans vie, il ne savait pas quoi faire ni dire, cette déclaration l'avait atteint en plein cœur. Il recula et tomba par terre, abasourdi par la révélation de son ami. Certes, il avait remarqué que depuis quelques temps déjà que Pluto agissait bizarrement à son égard, mais de là à imaginer que c'était par amour !

Une joie sans précédent s'emparait de lui, lui qui se trouvait bizarre, lui qui n'avait aucun cran pour se l'avouer et l'avouer, son ami le fit à sa place ! Seb s'avança doucement vers Pluto, tendrement, il le serra dans ses bras, ce dernier sursauta, leva la tête et se retourna. Seb lui sourit, il avança sa tête vers celle de son ami, lentement, et pourtant en rien qu'un petit instant, ils étaient si proche l'un de l'autre, qu'ils pouvaient sentir l'air sortir de leurs bouches. Leurs lèvres se touchaient presque, Pluto ouvrit les siennes, Seb s'approcha de plus près, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Les mains de Pluto prirent la tête de Seb et l'empêchèrent de repartir. Sebastian, il était heureux, sûrement comme son ami. Il serrait de plus en plus fort Pluto contre lui, et, à un moment, leurs deux cœurs s'accordèrent sur leurs battements. Plus rien ne les séparaient. L'amour de l'un envahissait l'autre, ce baiser était le plus beau, le plus merveilleux qu'il eurent. Ils s'écartèrent un peu, se regardant dans les yeux, des yeux si pétillants, si joyeux et vivants. Ils rougirent tous les deux violemment en même temps, ils s'assirent, main dans la main à côté sur le lit, ne sachant quoi dire. Pluto prit la parole timidement :

«- Ça ne te gêne pas ? Tu. . .

- . . . Je ne pouvais pas te le dire plutôt mais je. . . je suis tombé amoureux de toi il y a trois ans.

- Q. . .Quoi ?

- J'avais trop peur que tu trouves ça bizarre, et que tu dises non. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui me fais ça. . . et j'en suis soulagé, je suis heureux.

- Depuis trois ans. . . et je n'ai rien vu. Pardonne moi, si j'avais su. . .

- De quoi tu t'excuses ? C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser de ne pas avoir pu te le dire plus tôt.

- . . .

- Mais maintenant c'est du passé, vu que, tu seras à jamais à mes côtés.

- Oui.

- J'y pense, pour toi ça fait combien de temps que tu m'aimes ?

- Depuis cinq ans je crois. . .

- Cinq ans ? ? Sérieux. . .

- Oui, depuis qu'on a treize ans. Je savais pas vraiment que c'était ça à l'époque mais il s'est avéré qu'avec le temps je comprenne et que j'me rende compte que ça en était. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer depuis.

- . . .»

Seb était gêné par cette nouvelle, depuis cinq ans.

Il était devenu rouge et tremblait de partout, Pluto regardait devant lui. Seb se leva, se mit devant son amant, lui fit un sourire et le fit basculer en arrière. Pluto, couché, Seb au dessus baissait sa tête pour aller l'embrasser de nouveau, ses mains glissèrent sous le pull de Pluto et remontèrent jusqu'à ses pectoraux, tout en l'embrassant passionnément il le caressait, Pluto émit un petit gémissement de plaisir. Il se redressa quelque peu, il enleva le pull de Seb et ce dernier fit de même avec lui, le tête de Pluto collée contre le sein de Seb, écoutant son cœur battre et s'envoler. Seb posa sa bouche dur les cheveux de son amant, ils restèrent ainsi pendant plus d'une éternité. Pluto dégagea sa tête, fit glisser ses mains vers la ceinture de son compagnon, Seb le stoppa, fit basculer ce dernier en arrière et se mit dessus. La nuit battait son plein, plus de bruit, plus de vie. Dans une chambre, dans une certaine maison, deux hommes dormaient, l'un ayant la tête sur l'autre, nu. Seb caressait les cheveux blancs et fin de Pluto. Il souriait, le souffle de son amant chatouillait son torse, il pensait : « Cette nuit fut la plus belle de ma vie. . . Lui et moi ensemble. . . enfin réunit. »

Pluto remua un peu et marmonna des mots : « Seb. . . vec moi. . .j. . .t' . . .me. » Sebastaian le regarda et l'embrassa encore une fois.

The End.


End file.
